


Ōkami

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voice Kink, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo, meticulous Hanzo, with the timetable tucked into his socks, has missed dinner. Reader goes to check on him. Tumblr anon request for werewolf Hanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ōkami

The mess hall was starting to empty by now, and you lingered with Tracer and Pharah as you chatted over your remains of your food. There hadn’t been any missions for you to run today, and you were enjoying the lazy time you got.

“Anyone seen Hanzo?” McCree asked, sweeping by. “Our resident Dragon Lord was meant to be practisin’ with me today.”

“Wasn’t at dinner?” Tracer asked, her feet tapping fast.

“Ain’t seen him.”

“He definitely knows food was being served?” Pharah asked.

“You kidding? He’s here on the dot, same time every evening. Man never misses his tea,” Tracer replied.

“Someone should go check on him,” Pharah murmured.

“Ain’t doing it,” McCree chuckled. “Skip out of shootin’ with me, I ain’t chasin’ him down.”

“Winston needs to adjust my Chronal Accelerator,” Tracer apologised. “Got it knocked in my last scrap and it needs tinkering.”

“And I have to get back to Helix,” Pharah added. “I suggest rescheduling your practise, McCree.”

“Pfft, Yakuza,” he muttered.

“Eh, I’ll check on him anyway,” you decided. “Still on for cards on Wednesday?”

Your two friends confirmed their commitments and you climbed off the bench, heading out the door and towards the man’s room. Tracer was right. Hanzo was a man of routine and habit. You often watched him sitting in a corner alone with his food for 20 minutes, and then he’d be gone, heading towards the gym or the shooting range.

As you approached his door, you saw that it was firmly shut and locked. Was he in?

Worth a try.

You knocked firmly on the door.

“Hanzo!” you yelled. “Hanzo, you’re missing dinner!”

There was no reply.

“Hanzo, are you in? If you want leftovers, get going, now!”

Something clattered behind the door.

“Hanzo?”

You had a unique tool you’d failed to tell anyone about when you joined. It was a lockpick – a very juiced up lockpick. Could pick anything. You knew. You’d tried. Walked in on Mercy and 76 _in flagrante_ and left. You were pressing the device to the keycard slot on Hanzo’s door when it was flung open to reveal the man himself.

“What is it?” he growled.

You…forgot everything at the sight of the Dragon Lord. The panting, sweat-covered, angry-looking dragon lord with golden-tinted eyes.

And no shirt.

“You, uh…forgot dinner,” you managed. Fuck. Fuck, his voice sounded _way_ too good when he was growling.

“It was not important.”

“Not- Hanzo, that’s a dumb as fuck response and you know it.”

He levelled a glare at you.

“Leave.”

“No.”

“You must.”

“Why?”

The man gripped his side with a cry of pain and staggered backwards into the room. You hurried after him, watching him fall into a wall.

“Hanzo!”

“NO!” he barked. “Leave!”

“I’ll get Mercy!” you promised. A hand reached out and grabbed yours. He was _burning_ hot.

“Dr Ziegler is aware of- _aughh!_ ”

He rolled off the wall and onto the ground, his hands rasping against the carpet. You hurried towards him, reaching for him, but his arm swept out and knocked you against the bed as he shakily clambered to his feet.

“Get off my bed.”

He said it so softly you almost didn’t hear it.

“Uh, sure,” you mumbled, and then a spasm gripped him, and he twisted around, falling towards the bed. You scrambled out of the way, but his arm pinned you as you tried to move and you found yourself stuck beneath his significantly stronger arm, and the soft bedding below you.

“I am sorry,” he panted, his eyes meeting yours. The golden glow was getting stronger, and you found yourself biting your lip. “I cannot…fight…”

“Fight what?” you gasped. “Poison? Hanzo, please…I’ll get Angela-”

He gripped your shirt. “Do _not_.”

Something made you go still, your muscles giving up all willingness to move as the man’s fingers dug into the cloth.

Except, they weren’t fingers.

 _“_ Ō _kami,”_ he breathed. Ōkami?

“Athena, run translation,” you murmured.

“Translation complete. Okami – Japanese word meaning wolf.”

_Wolf?_

You looked back at his fingers.

Well.

Shit.

_Wolf._

“One…more…chance to…run,” he panted, as his canines began to elongate. He raised his arm enough to let you up.

“If I don’t?”

“Kōhai.”

“Kōhai – Japanese word meaning ‘mating.’ Examples including ‘breeding’, and a general reference to animal sexual activity,” Athena provided helpfully.

Oh, _shit_.

You gazed up at Hanzo, at the half-naked man in front of you with the voice that had made you wet more than once.

“Okay.”

His eyes widened.

“You-nnghnnn…it will not…I…”

He was losing the ability to talk, his muscles trembling, and you quickly worked his obi open and let his shirt fall off him as you went to work on his bracer. As you looked up, you could see how his features were starting to change, and as you leaned up to cup his face, the clawed fingers tensed into your shirt and tugged. The seams of the black fabric tore like silk, and your eyes widened at the sound it made.

Somehow, that made you wetter.

The archer’s skin was getting darker in place, and you realised with a start that it was hair poking through, his arms quickly developing large swathes of fur across his shoulders and the outsides of his arms. You shifted his hand away from your shirt and watched in shock as it simply ripped away with the clenched fist.

Dimly, you realised the door was open.

“Hanzo?” you whispered. He fixed you with a golden gaze. “Door.”

He sprang from you to slam the fixture shut, and you could see hair spreading across his back and beneath the waistband of his trousers. Was he…growing? You could hear a ripping sound, and as the archer locked the door and turned back to you, he easily tugged the black cloth from him, where it collapsed into a ruined pile. You took a deep breath at the sight of the suddenly naked agent. Heat flared up your spine as Hanzo strode across the room towards you, and in one move had pinned your wrists to the bed and nudged your head aside to expose your neck. His tongue rasped up the flesh and suddenly you realised just how inhuman that felt. It sent a shiver of surprise down you, and you were ashamed at just how aroused the thought got you.

He released your wrists to grip your trousers and rip them off you, effortlessly strong, hooking an arm beneath your knee and pulling it up to get at the zip of your boots. You were quite thankful he didn’t tear these. You liked these. They cost you a lot of money. When the first boot was off he raised the other leg and settled between your hips to take off the second shoe, tossing it aside with the other. By now the archer was easily 5 inches taller, and you could feel the fur stroking your skin as the trail of hair running down his stomach thickened and grew. He straightened up, panting, and gripped your hips.

 _“One last chance,”_ he growled, as you bit your lip.

You could feel his cock poking at the cloth covering your slit. Oh, fuck, that was going to feel good inside you. You arched up as best you could and awkwardly undid your bra, throwing it aside and leaning back. His eyes widened, and then his head darted down and pressed your mouths together, a little awkwardly with Hanzo’s teeth in the way, but it was a kiss, and apparently the man knew how. Your lips moved roughly against each other whilst his hand stroked up your body and cupped a breast, the spiked hair of his fringe just brushing your face as his thumb started to stroke your nipple. The other hand was moving down, down towards your underwear, and his large fingers gripped the waistband and delicately tore the fabric away.

You made a noise of protest at the destruction of your clothes, but Hanzo just rumbled deeply and slid his hand up to join the other one, stroking over your chest. The man’s cock was grinding against your inner thigh, and you arched against him as the two of you kissed, parting your thighs widely. He pinched your nipples lightly and moved his lips away to your neck, kissing the skin there softly.

“Hanzo,” you whined, “Please.”

You wanted to say “please fuck me” but apparently the archer didn’t understand that.

Not that you were complaining.

He disappeared from your neck and dropped to his knees between your thighs. You gasped as he gripped your legs and slid them over his shoulders – his broad, furry shoulders. His teeth pressed against your inner thigh, tongue drawing up the flesh before he pulled it away and gave your other leg the same treatment. He leaned forward, just a little, and kissed the top of your mound. A moment later, his tongue was rolling over your clit.

You tried to sit up but he licked again, and you dropped back down with a muffled gasp, a hand darting down to his hair as the other pressed a finger between your teeth to stifle yourself. The archer’s hands were tight around your hips, steadying you against his mouth even as you started to tremble with each lap. A muted whimper left you as Hanzo’s tongue dragged down from your clit to your perineum, rubbing slowly against your opening. A moment later, it was sliding inside you, stroking upwards, and you could feel your body melting as the muscle struck against a sweet spot.

You weren’t afraid to admit that you were halfway to coming already. Hanzo’s tongue was driving into you, stroking that part of your walls again and again as heat and pleasure rolled through you. He knelt up with your body still in his grip, and the new angle made him somehow _faster_. You started to buck in desperation, twisting beneath him, but Hanzo didn’t let you free, tongue still grinding against you as you felt tension coiling in your crotch, and when you tugged on his hair, he let out a low growl, and _shit_ , you were coming, you were gone, the noise buzzing against that spot and sending you screaming into orgasm.

His tongue pulled out slowly as he set you down, looming over you. The man licked his lips, mouth and jaw decidedly inhuman as he leaned down to nip along your neck. You felt your heart pounding in your chest as you tried to breathe after your climax, and looked up at him as he drew back. His eyes weren’t just rimmed with gold now, they were burning halcyon and you could feel how aroused that look was making you. He stroked up your thighs, his touch gentle on your quivering skin.

A moment later, he was sucking on a nipple, and standing between your legs.

You keened in need, your body suddenly throbbing with a pleasurable ache as it cried for something to fill you. Whatever fulfilment you’d gotten from your climax was torn away as you found yourself holding his mouth close against you, arching your back into his lips.

“Hanzo,” you whined, “Hanzo, sweetheart, oh god, please…it’s so good, please…”

The archer drew back from your breast and clamped his hands down on your hips. You relaxed in expectance of his cock, and squeaked in shock when instead you found yourself on your front, knees bent, ass pushing into the air. Hanzo settled behind you, strong, fur-covered fingers groping your ass his cock rubbed against your cleft. You leaned up on your elbows, and gripped tight fistfuls of the bedding as he pushed slowly inside you, squeezing your butt and working himself in to the hilt. As each inch fed into you, little moans dropped out of you, and you took in deep gulps of air.

He growled something and drew back, rolling forward as his cock pressed deep into you. The air pushed out your lungs in a whine of pleasure. His size was just shy of _too much_ , the only description you could find to fit him being ‘snug’, tight, and god, he was _warm_. His fur abraded your back, not too much but just enough to make you gasp as his body pressed on yours. His hips were moving slow, and you bucked gently with his thrusts. With each slide of his cock against your walls, a wave of pleasure thrummed through you, and you reached up for his hair and tugged a handful. Hanzo’s teeth pressed against your shoulder softly.

He moved a little faster, and the waves grew, his hands tugging you back and forth against him as soft growls met your ears. You gasped, the stimulation slowly winding up, that tension returning, and you leaned down to bite on the duvet. You couldn’t help but roll your hips with his and squeeze down on him. He replied with a snarl, one that vibrated through you, and your teeth clamped onto the cloth as he dropped the gentleness.

The waves became pools, dropping you deep into ecstasy as the werewolf (because fuck, that’s what he was) began to pound you hard, and you rode that heat as Hanzo’s cock rubbed you roughly, a hand dropping down to the bedsheets next to you and gripping tight. There were _claws_ tipping those fingers, and you heard a ripping sound as he bucked particularly hard. He rubbed right over that sweet spot and you whined, opening your mouth and dropping your forehead to the sheets briefly at the wash of ecstasy.

“Han _zo_ ,” you pleaded. “Hanzo, oh _god_ , right there…that’s…oh fuck, baby please…”

Teeth nipped along your shoulder and you keened in delight at the bite, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to throb pleasantly when he pulled his mouth away. A tongue trailed over the mark as he drove into you, angling you downward. You braced yourself on an elbow as the tension unwound, whipping through you like a chain and forcing you to jerk in delight as your orgasm rose.

“ _Hanzo_!” you cried. “Oh god…more, baby, please, Hanzo, that’s so…fucking…oh, harder!”

Your nipples rubbed against the bedspread and you shuddered in pleasure, your body tensing up for just a moment. Your orgasm struck you with a force that winded you, forcing you to prostrate yourself onto the bed as your thighs slid wide open, sensation pulsing through you, heat flushing you. There was sweat covering you now, you could feel the blotches of red rising in patches on your skin, and you squeezed your eyes shut as you cried out.

“F-fuck,” you gulped, as Hanzo’s thrusts got harder, “oh, _fuck_.”

He nipped you again and began to pant, breathless, feeling you squeeze down on him as your sensitive walls protested his presence. _It’s too much_ , parts of you protested, but your brain was lighting up with pleasure and other parts of you were telling your body to shut the fuck up, this felt _amazing_.

You leaned all your weight on your arm and worked your fingers between your legs, sliding them against your clit. You trembled at the new source of pleasure as your werewolf lover started to twitch, licking up your spine and brushing your hair aside with one hand.

And then he yanked your hand away and slid those soft, fur-covered digits over your nub and you had to use both arms to brace yourself this time.

“H _ANZO_!” you yelled, shuddering beneath his thrusts as another climax began to build between your thighs, and the wolf started up with short, breathy growls that you could only interpret as the herald of his own pleasure. It was something to listen to, the deep snarls thrumming through you and causing you to moan as they pushed you harder. His cock was still rubbing you in that spot, and when you felt him tremble and twitch, you thrust yourself back against him to the hilt.

Whatever was swelling up at the base, you weren’t ready for that.

Before you could slide away it locked inside you, and though you struggled you realised you weren’t going anywhere. Hanzo was still shuddering, but you could feel him coming, thick spurts of come spurting into you.

“What the fuck is that?” you breathed, your eyes widening.

The man let out a whuff that sounded vaguely apologetic.

You felt the fur slowly receding as he kept stroking your clit, but the swelling remained, and Hanzo fell onto his side with a steady panting that was beginning to sound more and more human. You whined, bucking against him. You’d been close, dammit.

“Hanzo,” you whimpered, “c’mon, please, I was gonna come again…”

And then he was fucking you again, fingers and cock rubbing you hard as you hitched a leg up around his hip and let out a cry. Your climax was pulled back from the brink it had been disappearing over, and you could feel it rising again. Your body shook as Hanzo nipped you again, still semi-erect inside you, and he cupped a breast, his lips dropping to your ear as he began to pant.

That human, desperate sound.

God, it was fucking _hot_.

The noise, the touch, the atmosphere, it was all too much for you, and you came again, grabbing hold of him tightly and digging your nails in. Hanzo spurted into you again, a few more twitches and trembles as you felt your orgasm take you and melt you against the bed.

There was general quiet but for your combined gasping, and for a moment you couldn’t say anything. Eventually, you were able to slide the man out of you, and he grunted as you rolled over to face him.

“You uh…ever plan on telling anyone about this?” you asked.

“You mean this encounter?” he breathed.

“Noooo, definitely the wolf thing,” you corrected.

“I had not planned on it,” he replied. “Dr. Ziegler was aware of this condition, but very few others. It happens every full moon. I had the misfortune of being around McCree the last time it afflicted me.”

Your brows furrowed. “McCree was the one who was asking where you were earlier.”

“He did not forget, I am certain of it.”

Your eyes widened.

Apparently, Jesse was acting as resident wingman now.

“You are unhurt?” he added.

“I am,” you assured him. “How long does that…last?”

“In half an hour, I will be ready to transform again.”

You bit your lip.

“So…what do you want to do for half an hour?”

The archer fixed you with a surprised look.

Then he grabbed your arm, and dragged your mouths together.


End file.
